Never is the Begining
by ShadeKnight
Summary: The Daughter of Pan and Trunks has become more than a handfull. Vegeta has trained Aiko for two years without her parents permission. A T/P after the happily after ever after.
1. Default Chapter

By popular demand or just by demand. I present to .you the Story of Aiko Lingerie Briefs.  
   
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters below, nor do I clam too. I am just presenting my vision of one of my Favorite original characters created by a friend of mine AMCM74. So I will delay you no further. On with the show.  
   
Aiko Lingerie Briefs things had been better for this pintsize Saiyan warrior, the daughter of Trunks and Pan Briefs. Her father was the President of Capsule Corporation, and Her mother was well she used be a very successful businesswoman. Now a days she was a content house wife and strict mother at least from Akio's point of view.  
  
Aiko sat at her desk studying for one of her 5th Grade tests. Now this might seem pretty normal to everyone but Aiko unlike her fellow classmates is 3 years old." This work is below me, I should be training with my Grandfather not learning the natural habitat of the California bear." Am I the only person that can see that if it's a California Bear then the creature belongs in California? Geez! Do these people think I'm so stupid?" Aiko swung around in her chair before stepping away from her Fisher Price workstation. AI have to train." Aiko did a couple of warm up kicks before firing a Ki blast into one of her stuffed Animals that " Uncle Goten " had purchased for her. The bear caught on fire for a moment before one the cleaning robot came to retrieve the corpus. "Look I just found a new home for the Bear." Aiko chuckled to herself and then straighten her face to show no emotion like her idol.   
  
  
Pan open the door quickly after sensing the blast from down stairs." Aiko what happen.." Pan looked around the room making sure everything was all right before noticing the cleaning robot moving back into position." Aiko what did you do?"   
  
Aiko looked up with her innocent baby blue eyes. But her mother had seen this one too many times. Aiko knew her efforts had failed when her mothers face turned to a scowl." Do not try that, I didn't do anything wrong face with me, young lady. It didn't work when you put the neighbor boy in the hospital, and it's not going to work now. Damn Vegeta for teaching you how to fight. I just wanted you to have a normal life."  
Aiko dropped the innocent act as soon as her mother spoke her Grandfather's name. If she weren't my mother I would kill her where she stands. As for that neighbor boy he shouldn't have questioned my abilities, a mistake that he won't be making again anytime soon." How about you take a little…" Aiko stopped mid sentence she knew this would only result in her not being able to see Vegeta, and it had already been a week since her last visit.  
  
  
Pan thought carefully about what Aiko was about to say, but she had heard the speech already not from her daughter but from the one who had taken her daughter away from her for far too long.   
   
(Flash back)  
  
Pan was in America when it had happened when Gina Devero had hired assassins to kill Aiko. They almost succeeded too. After making the fools pay as he called them, Vegeta had taken Aiko to the Room of Spirit and Time to teach her how to defend herself. Pan had gotten there to little to late the training had been completed. The two days was all it was to her, but to little Aiko it had been two full years. HE had stolen two years away from her, and if that was not enough, he instilled an " I am Saiyan a warrior " attitude into her. Something Pan feared was never going to change.  
  
(End Flash back)  
  
The 3 year old Sayian Princess spread her feet into a natural fighting stance, if hadn't been for the red velvet dress or the purplish-black curls that fell across her face, one could easily imagine she would have looked intimidating. Aiko looked at her mother, it would be a reasonable deduction that she had drifted off into lala land for a second or two and that wasn't boding well.  
  
Pan came back to reality quick as her daughter fell into her fight stance. Is that the only thing she thinks about is fighting? An image of the Akio from the future walking down the stair about to go to her prom appeared in Pan mind. The doorbell rings and instead of greeting her date with a cordial kiss on the cheek, Akio raise her hand and denigrates him where he stands.   
  
Pan shakes the image out of her head and looks down at her daughter. So what should I do? If I keep her away from Vegeta she is just going to hate me more, and I don't think I can stand losing her again." Akio…." Aiko remained motionless until her mother spoke what ever it was it couldn't be good."….If you finish you homework, before dinner, I will let you go see your Grandfather afterward. Sound like a deal."   
Akio face brightened up at the thought." Consider it done." Aiko nodded and thought a moment before adding a respectful." And thanks Mom."  
  
It was either the emotion of being pregnant again, or honest happiness that brought a tear to Pan's eyes. She thanked me and called me Mom. Pan waved her hand in front of her face to dry the tears, awe. Pan lifted Aiko into her arms and gave her a big hug.  
   
  
(Later in the Gravity Room at Capsule Corps)  
  
Akio stood across the room; it was getting easier to control her super Sayian form. Aiko's hair moved in golden waves as she stood a crossed from Vegeta." It work perfectly just like you told me it would Grandfather." Vegeta smirked. He had not gone Super Sayian himself, but the image of his Granddaughter achieving this stage of ability so quick gave him a sense of pride. That although his race had dwindled to just a hand full, there was still some hope that the traditions and the pride of being a Sayian would live on. Even after he had he passed on to the other world. You know Aiko there will come a time when this pitiful ball of mud will need defending once again and you will be the only one prepared to fight for it. The others become weak and complacent, and our children have no lust for battle as myself and Kakaroto do."  
  
Aiko tilted her head to the side it was a odd day when he spoke of Goku without insulting him." This was all the distraction that was need to force herself out of SSJ." The training hasn't finished yet child." Vegeta spoke loudly. Aiko was quick to refocus her energy and power up again. Vegeta rushed forward and threw a punch at her after image. He knew she wouldn't be there but it is always good to let your student think they are doing something right…….. Aiko's kick moved swiftly neared his head before he raise his arm at the last moment to stop it right before it hit his ear. Akio continued to throw punches and kicks as Vegeta talked aloud." I'm going to ask your mother if you can stay the weekend if you would like that, of course if you have something better to do I guess I could see about something next month."  
   
  
Vegeta looked at her panting form floating before him." you know I would…………..but I really don't think my life givers would approve. Vegeta let a grin show on his face. She really didn't like calling them anything that was as personal, as mom and dad. It was common for Sayians on Vegeta-sei to call their parents by there status. But she didn't even go that far."   
  
Do not worry I am sure that Bulma can convince your Parents that she is feeling lonely after marring off her only daughter." Ahh the headache, Bulma crying and paying way too much attention to Me was getting a little nerve racking, like she wants another child. There is no way that is happening besides I don't think I can handle her begin pregnant again.   
   
  
Credits…….because I like to do these.  
I have tried to make this Story as stand alone as possible, but it is incomplete without the rest of the story.  
The Never saga has only begun, if you for some freak chance have not read AMCM74 works I in pour you to do so. 


	2. Flute and Kitten

The Grounds of Capsule Corps were quite. Bulma reviewed her calculations for her newest invention, a food replication device. The idea had come to her after watching a episode of Star Trek, not to be out done by a T.V. show she would make hers better some how. Else where on the 30 acre estate Vegeta trained alone.  
  
20 kicks here 20 kicks there." Dam that girl, I get Pan to agree to let her stay the Weekend and she isn't even here." Vegeta fires a blast the reflects in the semi-circler room bouncing to and fro before slamming his fist into the offending ball of Chi. Crossing his arms Vegeta looks up after sense Aiko's Ki hi above outside the Gravity Room, Aiko's and 2 others. Flute the Namek's spawn and the Daughter of the old Pervert Roshi. "I understand that there are a limited amount of people she can socialize with but could she find better ones."  
  
The skies above Satan city were clear you could see the mountain rages in the distance. Aiko was quick to strip off the school uniform she was required to wear. Flute and Kit waited for her to finish her last minute adjustments. Aiko pulled down the legs on her training suit before slipping on her armor." So were are we off to today guys."  
  
Flute age 4: looked normal enough black hair and green eyes, dress properly in his Orange Star uniform. Flute reached over to his right wrist and pressed the timer button on his watch. Like Gohan's Sayian man costume Flute also wore a disguise. Flute was restored to his normal Namekion form he wore the same outfit that his Parent Piccolo still wears today. A blue training suit including the weighted shoulder pads and helmet. " You know Aiko it doesn't always to be about fighting." Aiko reached out to touch his forehead she had there for a second before having it swatted away. " I am fine Daughter of Trunks, if you insist on being sarcastic, I will just leave."   
  
Kit age 6: looked on and just smiled at the two of them. Unlike Aiko, Kitten Roshi preferred to stay in uniform. Kit's almond brown hair whisked in the air, as all three of them floated high above the city. Kit has had a tuff life because those who only knew about her Father the infamous Master Roshi thought he was a God, but worse where the people who really did know him and knew he was a pervert. To make matters worse no one had a clue to who her mother was. She was probably to embarrassed to admit that she had slept with him. Roshi himself ,well he says that he has been with tons of woman and really doesn't have a clue. So the closes thing she has ever had to a mother was 18.  
  
"You two should stop arguing before we end up on one of those American T.V. shows and I am for sure my dad watches the news……mumbles." Akio always had to bring it up." I though Master Roshi only watched Aerobics." Kit's Hazel eyes narrowed down on Akio." He watches because…..mumble." Aiko smiled and turn her ear in Kit's direction." I didn't catch that last part." " Because they have the weather girl in a bikini." Kit lowered her head the crimson shame flooded her cheeks.   
  
Flute flung a quick ki blast into Aiko's back, as she started to fall. Flute floated in front of Kit." You know she doesn't mean anything by it, she is just truth full to a fault." Aiko sailed down about 150 feet, she knew exactly why he had blasted her and was slightly glad that she wasn't forced to apologies. But only slight. " You know you going to pay for that Flute, but I think Kit is right we should get out of the city before I get my revenge." Flute looked down at Aiko and smiled." Is that right Aiko you think you can take me today do fat chance." All three of the them laughter before heading toward the 351 mountain rage.   
  
  
After getting out of the city. Aiko and Flute flew as close to the ground as possible racing threw the on coming tree's before reaching the cemetery. Once Akio and Flute found this "little detour" they always took this route to the mountains. This was where both of them poured on the speed rushing by the Moslems first one out of the maze of the dead won. Kitten rarely participated she just watch from a safer distance till they where finished. Akio squinted her eyes because the slightest miscalculation would result in a face full of concrete. Not that it would hurt much, ok it hurt the two times it happened. Aiko had the whole thing worked out each turn was just a reflex now. Whoa Akio made her final turn and was caught off guard by the newest resident his or her new home was blocking her route to the finish, with a quick adjustment Akio swung around losing vital second she need to beat her challenger. Flute came out of the maze first before a not so happy Akio." Stupid dead people." Flute only smiled. Before continuing on to Akio's Great grand fathers house Piccolo was sure to be there as well.   
  
  
Kitten could smell the well prepared meal as they got closer to Goku's and Chichi's house. Fridays where always good. Aiko "had" to visit her Great Grand parents, and Kitten always got a free meal out of it." Umm can you smell that Akio. "Of course I can smell it…" Despite what her anger with being forced to come here every Friday, the food was always good and sometimes Kakaroto would spare with me."   
  
Aiko didn't quite understand the first couple of times they spared. He would take hits that Vegeta would block, and pretend to be hurt which only upset her more. Only after she blew up half of his house did he take her so lightly. All three landed and Chichi was the first to rush out of the house and pick Aiko up." Ah how is my little angel today, your growing so fast is your mommy feeding you . You look so skinny." Aiko face turned sour but only for a second because she knew to upset the woman would only result in her whining and that was never good." I am fine Grandma Chi". Akio look over to Flute for help but he was talking to Goku and Piccolo, and Kitten had already started ripping into the food. Can't really blame her either , to quote Kakaroto "It is better to eat before a Sayian, that is if you want to eat all…Hahaha."   
  
  
Kit, Chi, Goku, and Aiko fished their meals up quick. Chichi cleared the table happy to see that her Great granddaughter enjoyed the meal." So Aiko how is everything in school are you doing well." Remembering what her mother had told her about manners and how it is always polite to make idle talk with the person that you are a guest of ,flew out the window." If you must know, I do not plan to waste my abilities as Grandfather Gohan did. I will become a proper successor to the Sayian throne, not bookworm who moonlights as a comic book hero with bad fashion sense. I go to school only because my Parents won't allow me train with Vegeta unless I go."   
  
  
The mouth full of food that was in Goku mouth flew a crossed the table in ever direction, some of which landed in Kit's hair. Kit stared in shock as Aiko once again out did herself in all out bluntness. The hurt look in Chichi eyes only last for as long too her to react to Goku chocking." I think you spend a little to much time with your Grandfather Aiko." Chichi rubbed Goku's back trying to work the food down his pipes." As soon as I am done here I am staying the week-end with Grandma B and Vegeta" Akio had sealed her own fate with those words with that last comment and she knew it. Even Kit realized Aiko's mistake and slapped her head because she knew what was going to happen next. "We'll just she about that, I think I'm going to call your mom and see about you spending sometime with us. Chichi left a still chocking Goku to go inside the house. 


End file.
